Romance Pocketbooks Say
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Does a love story always happen the romance novels' way? ET
1. Default Chapter

Foreword

If you are looking for a quality-plotted fic, skip this fic. I wrote this out of the sole purpose of entertainment. I'm thinking two or three chapters, but its time frame wouldn't span largely. In fact, I imagine this story to happen in just one animated scene, if ever this was part of the series. *lolz*

I wrote this for my Hao/Syao supporters in the ML who are complaining on the stagnant E+T fiction flow right now (this fic isn't much, but at least you have something to read to pass time with), and for Kate who just celebrated her birthday. I dedicate this also to Chocodrop (sorry, I want to email you, but inbox unmanageability is driving me nuts), wicherwill (see? Eagle didn't become hiatus! ^^), unmei (who follows my works regardless of what series…arigatou!), Dana Daidouji (always reading my work…wowee, thanks!!!), akina (kate's sis!), Christie (thank u too for reading my Mankin fics ^^)…lastly, Kyte-chan, one of the few threads binding me still to E+T. (Don't ask how, I won't say it, even if you threaten to bomb my Hao/Syao Towers)

Wow, I think my "pabati" portion has gone long enough. And this is not a Grammy's speech. ^^;;

In a nutshell, ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!!

::::   

Daidouji Tomoyo was lying on her bed, designing yet another of her Sakura costumes that she knew would only wind up in the special walk-in closet by her mirror – after all, it had been seven years already since Sakura's last clow battle. The cards were already safely tucked in the clow book, placed securely in Sakura's cabinet. There was no more reason for her to make costumes, or to tape battles, or to tag along with her best friend. The latter was painful, but by and by, she had accepted that. Her Sakura-chan was growing up, and she needed all the space she could get for her to fully mature.

So now that most of her major activities were not accessible anymore, she had learn to give more time to herself, to her hobbies. It wasn't really so bad, for she had discovered that beyond videotaping and sewing costumes, she could also play a mean game of chess – Hiiragizawa Eriol says so. That she could also prioritize her singing too – she teaches Music in Sunday Catechism class, together with Eriol, who was the pianist for the church.

She smiled a little. Oh yes, and she was able to get to know Eriol more.

She played with her pencil. If she would get rid of the ruffles and make the collar mandarin-like, it would also look nice on him, Deep blue would bring out the mesmerizing sapphire in his deep-seated eyes, and would make him as elegant as an authoritative twelfth century Chinese emperor.

"But if I do it in a darker shade…black maybe…he'll look dangerous…thrillingly sensual…" She reached for her colored pencils. "No Eve would choose the apple over him, that's for sure."

She sighed. It was hopeless- no matter what she does, she would end up in square one: thinking of Eriol.

Years ago, she would never have considered it – her heart was too fixated on the genki cherryblossom. 

However, lately, when her heart started to beat faster than it usually did whenever she sees her handsome friend, or when she would feel heaviness in her heart whenever he wasn't anywhere to be seen…it was so easy to think that, perhaps, she's infatuated with the mage slash Clow Reed reincarnation slash her close friend.

She thoughtfully erased the long sleeves of the coat as she pondered more on her feelings. Just like most girls her age, she had taken a liking upon young adult romance novels, where one can read on a teaser the names of the protagonists and know that, no matter how the odds turn against them in the course of the story, the two will still end up in each other's arms. As for her own love story, she had no idea where the teaser was.

But really, even without the help of the teaser, she knew enough to know that she was crushing on him. The racing pulses, the flushed cheeks, the light feeling, the unceasing thoughts, the sleepless nights, the loss of interest in food…

OK, so the last few ones were extremes, but if she didn't check herself, she knew she would end up in that situation too sooner or later.

It didn't help that Hiiragizawa Eriol was also the personification of all the dashing Adams she meet in the romance novels. Tall, intelligent, quiet, and devastatingly handsome blue-eyed wonder, thrifty with smiles and words at first, but was as charming and witty as the devil himself once he opens up to you. 

She was happy to know that aside from Sakura, it was only her that Eriol really takes time to talk to. How many times had she overheard people talking about what a "cute" couple they make?

Too bad it was only her who hears those words everytime.

She sat up. Maybe he only pretends _not_ to hear it. After all, she was no ordinary girl. Daidouji Tomoyo is the daughter and only heiress of a successful toy business empire, not to mention the beautiful melody of Tomoeda.

But then again, who could ever fathom what ever is going on in Hiiragizawa Eriol's gray matter? Maybe he didn't care about those things. Or maybe he could see those things, but he was too busy staring at some other woman.

She sighed. "I'm cute, I'm rich, I'm talented, and almost everyone loves me…and my lovelife is a failure." 

She mindlessly doodled on her sketching pad. She found herself writing his name, and the phrase 'Notice me' in careless scrawl. She sighed yet again – it seemed that this had been her standard reaction since she realized her infatuation with him – and reflected on how scientists say that Venus' dense atmosphere is remarkably impossible. They should meet Eriol one day and have an afternoon tête-à-tête with him over English tea and biscuits.

"Let's see if they figure out the dense formula of his mind," she muttered. "I'll personally hand them the Nobel Prize award, with complimentary stuffed bears from the Daidouji Toy Company if they do."

But according to pocketbooks, it was natural for men to be dense, because they themselves are not open enough with their feelings.

"I know," she said to herself. "If Adam only had the balls to refuse Eve's apple…if he only said no, then sin wouldn't have been created. Gosh, all he had to do was say no!"

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her cel ring. She lazily reached for it. "Hello?"

"Daidouji-san, I'm sorry for disturbing you," came in the familiar baritone voice that could melt her heart in a puddle within a second.

She feigned normality in her tone, although it took almost all her Daidouji willpower™ not to…let her heart melt in a puddle within a second.  "Hai, daijobu ka? You don't usually call me…you visit me. I know you're especially thrifty with your prepaid card load."

"True." She could hear his chuckle, and it was all she could do to stop her heart from…doing the puddle thing. He continued to speak. "Actually, Daidouji-san, I want to ask you something."

"H-Hai?" Her heart jumped. Was this the moment she had been waiting for months already? That he would confess?

OK, so it was anticlimactic. In romance novels, the leading man would confess in the end, after all the tears shed and hardships felt and the jealousies in between. Not that she minds. To hell with pocketbook confessions!

"I know this is out of my league to say but…" he said shyly.

"Go on," she prompted, trying to swallow her nervousness.

"I'm wondering if you can look after Spinel for awhile," he said uncertainly.

She felt her heart hurled back to the asphalt road from its seventh heaven location awhile ago. "S-Spinel?" she echoed.

"I-I know the last thing you would do is to babysit a cat, but Spinel is harmless…just keep it away from sweets and you won't have any problem at all," he said quickly.

She was speechless. She really thought it was going to be the defining moment of her lovelife already!

"Do you have a history of asthma or something?" he asked hesitantly.

She wanted to say that he had just caused her to develop a coronary thrombosis, but decided against it. She didn't want to look cheap. "No, I can take care of Spinel," she said cheerfully. "So where's your big trip anyway?"

"I'm taking Nakuru to the dentist. She was complaining of toothache this morning, but didn't want to have her dental check-up without me around. I can't take Spinel along because one toothache-stricken servant is more than enough for me."

"I see." She played with the curls of her hair absent-mindedly. "You can drop Spinel here anytime."

"Thanks, Daidouji-san. I do not know what I would do without you," he said gratefully before hanging up.

She stared at her cel. "It would have been nice if he meant what he said." She proceeded to change into her much nicer pink sweatshirt and skirt, then checked her reflection in the mirror. If she couldn't make him fall for her, the least she could do is make him see what he was missing.

"Thank you so much again, Daidouji-san," said Eriol as he handed the scowling cat to her. She took it mechanically and pasted her Daidouji smile™ on her pretty face.

"How can I say no to someone who makes my Algebra homework for me?" She silently fumed. Didn't he even notice how angelic she looked right now, dressed in pink and white?

Oh yeah, how would he even notice when he won't even look at her in the eyes. She wanted to know why the mahogany flooring of the mansion was much more interesting to look at than her.

Nakuru, though, wasn't as visually challenged as her master. "Mistress Tomoyo is blooming wonderfully! You're in love!"

She blushed, then stole a glance at Eriol, who suddenly frowned. She stopped smiling. He must think she was really cheap, responding that way to Nakuru's tease.

"We'll see you later, Daidouji-san," he said, bowing politely. She waved back.

"Later, Eriol-kun," she said.

Tomoyo sighed and pulled the throw pillow under her feet and placed it on her lap as she opened her pocketbook.

"Don't you have any other reading material here with substance?" asked Spinel, looking pointedly at her mini-library of pocketbooks.

She laughed. "I'm sorry, but I'm not much of a bibliophile. Not like Eriol-kun…"

The cat must have sensed the bitter ring in her voice. It sat up. "Master likes you a lot, or he would have opted to leave me in Mistress Sakura's custody."

She wanted to smile, but she decided that the cat might just comforting her. She pointed to the book on the right, the red one. "That particular romance is good…done by my favorite author."

It looked at the title. "Fire and Ice."

She held her own book up, entitled _Embracing a Canvas_. "I like this too…a lot. Unrequited love and all the likable mush."

"Sounds like you," it said after reading the teaser. "A woman who fell in love with a portrait. The man was loving her back only in her dreams, but eventually, she meets the guy who is the subject of the portrait, and he's engaged already. But they still ended together." It rolled its eyes. "Count on authors to make the looniest, most impossible plots." 

"How did it sound like me? I don't obsess on portraits!"

"Unrequited love."

Her cheeks flamed. "How can you say that? I haven't even had a boyfriend yet!"

"That's because your heart is already with my master," said the cat matter-of-factly.

She blinked.

It sighed. "Yes, I can read your thoughts. You are _that_ transparent. In fact, anyone with decent eyesight can perfectly see your feelings for him. Unfortunately, Master's eyeglasses can't even help him see that."

She tossed her pocketbook aside. "OK, so you're right. I like Eriol-kun…I mean, who wouldn't? He's so wonderful!"

"I agree," said Spinel. "So I think you owe it to him to let him know that."

"So…you think I should do the courting?"

"Hai."

She frowned. "That's not the way it goes with pocketbooks! Men should always make the first move!"

"You said it yourself…Master is wonderful…wonderfully dense."

She rubbed her cheek. "But…Spinel, I don't want him to be bothered my feelings. I don't want him to worry about my feelings if he would reject my…yeah."

"That would be his problem already, not yours." Honestly, until now, Spinel couldn't understand how the "animal with the highest form of intelligence" could turn into a hopeless idiot when it comes to the affairs of the heart. His master and rational Daidouji Tomoyo weren't spared from that woe.

Something then flashed back into its mind…one of Eriol's talks with him. Tomoyo could only stare at the suddenly silenced animal in wonder.

 To be continued 

 _Embracing a Canvas _© is one of my pet E+T ideas…but I never got to write it. Hee hee. Nwei, I don't look around much in the E+T fanficdom of FF.net so I'm not sure if someone has this plot already. If so, kindly email me so I can take off the copyright symbol ^^

_Fire and Ice _© on the other hand, is the name of my Hao/Anna site. All hail! ^___^


	2. 2

Tomoyo watched in astonishment when Spinel suddenly paused in reflection. "Suppi?" she called.

The cat didn't reply. It was too busy recalling something.

Romance Pocketbooks Say: Chapter 2

_"Master, I was looking for a bookmark in your bed today," began Spinel as it sat down the lap of its master, who was engrossed in his typical reading material – a scholarly journal. This day's treat for the mage was the theory that two may just be equal to one._

_"That's nice," said Eriol absent-mindedly._

_"And," continued the creature loudly. "I didn't find a bookmark."_

_"That's terrible," said its master in the same tone. A polite way of telling his servant to stop disturbing him already._

_"But I found something else."_

_"Blankets or pillows, perhaps?" asked the boy, a hint of sarcasm in his voice._

_"No. A picture…of a girl…" It smirked when it finally got the full, undivided attention of its master. "And she isn't Mother Teresa or Emily Dickenson."_

_The young master suddenly lost his interest on the journal. His cerulean eyes were on the smirking servant. "Y-You saw…"_

_"Mistress Daidouji Tomoyo's picture…it's under your pillow," said the feline._

_"W-What a coincidence," said the Clow reincarnate, maintaining his even voice, but his eyes had obviously become obscure. "I-I was looking for it for ages already…"_

_"You should have tried looking for it first under your pillow."_

_"It didn't occur to me that it might be there."_

_"So how did it end up in that spot then in the first place?" asked the feline, smirking. "I reckon that Nakuru won't put it there- frame-up is too advanced a concept for the void in her mind."_

_"Well now, are you trying to imply something?" he asked, on the defensive at once. _

_"No, Master, I was asking a perfectly logical question."_

_"Ah hell, why do we have to make such fuss on it? Do away with it then." He was about to pick up the journal he had mindlessly thrown some feet away from him when he panicked awhile ago, but then Spinel spoke up again._

_"What about the scanned copy of it in your documents?"_

_He blinked. "D-Don't tell me you opened my computer too?"_

_Silence, meaning the feline was guilty._

_"OK, delete the file then." His exasperated sigh was a give-away._

"Now if you call that a coincidence again, I'll call it divine intervention already," said the feline. "Why can't you stop obsessing about the picture of Ms. Tomoyo anyway? And I would understand if it was a studio shot or something, but heck, it's a *stolen* shot!"

"I am not obsessing on the picture, Spinel. It's just a figment of your overactive imagination."

_"Yes, and Viagra is just a figment of a sex-starved DOM's mind too."_

_"Spinel," he said warningly._

_The feline immediately stopped when it recognized the kind of tone he reserves for the likes of Keroberos and Nakuru only._

_He began to gather the journal again. "I wish to not bring up this topic again. It's a waste of time. I respect Daidouji-san too much to do what you are thinking."_

_"Then why do you have a stolen shot of her?"_

_Eriol paused, then sighed. "I just feel like it."_

_Period. End of the conversation._

"I told you for so many times already not to indulge in too much sweets!" scolded Hiiragizawa Eriol in gentle exasperation.

Akizuki Nakuru held her cheek, fighting back her tears. "I can't help it! I really try to do as you say – I keep them locked in the highest cabinets. Dakedo, there are times when I sit alone in the kitchen and I could hear them mercilessly chanting, 'Eat me, eat me!' until my self-control would go to waste!"

Eriol sighed. "What self-control?"

She looked at him in a huff. "You should understand too what I feel. You're undergoing the same case I am feeling too."

He looked amused. "Oh? I don't hear sweets calling me to eat them."

"No…that you can't fight off your temptation."

"Huh?" His forehead creased. 

His servant seemed to have suddenly forgotten about the toothache she was enduring. She shoved him playfully. "Oh come on, Master! Even if you don't say it aloud, we can see right through you! You're secretly in love with someone named Daidouji Tomoyo!"

He looked at her warily. "What's this? A grand conspiracy between you and Spinel?"

"So Spinel also noticed your behavior eh?"

"You guys…" He took a deep breath. "Why are you putting meanings in our fondness for each other?"

"Because you guys act so sweetly to each other! Master, I can tell that she likes you too!"

"Nakuru, listen. Tomo…Daidouji-san is just a naturally affectionate girl. She's nice and sweet, to everyone in fact. A-And she looks up to me as a big brother she never had, that's all."  He clasped his hands together. "As for the second question, she likes a lot of people too. She likes dear Sakura, Li Syaoran, and you and Spinel."

"How sure are you of what you said anyway?" asked his servant challengingly. "It's in the way she looks at you, the way she smiles at you. She likes you romantically."

He paused. "The smiles and looks she give me is similar to the ones she give her beloved romance pocketbook leading men, to Squall Lionheart, to Tom Cruise, to Kero even!"

Nakuru sighed. "Don't you understand her reason for that? It's because she finds all your characteristics in those people…and even in that creature. The men of Mills and Boons are as romantic and endearing as you, that SEED guy is as mysterious as you, Mr. Mission Impossible is as handsome as you, and Kero is as close to her as you."

He was stunned. "T-That's…too much! You really think that could be possible?" He looked up gratefully when he saw the signboard of the dental clinic. "You know, after you leave the dentist' chair, I'm sure you'll forget about all you said."

The impact of the dental visit crashed on the servant's face. "Ah, Master Eriol! D-Don't leave me there! I could already hear his drilling tools from here! Have mercy!!!"

"Would you rather have Yue take that nasty tooth out?" asked the boy patiently.

"Er, I guess not." Nakuru hugged the boy's arms. "But don't leave me there, ok? Keep watch on my operation, I'm scared! What if the dentist suddenly slips his grip on his driller and drills a hole on my tongue instead?"

He smiled. "Then be thankful, because you got to pierce your tongue for free. All you need is a stud then."

"You can wait for your sister here, Mr. Hiiragizawa," said the dentist politely after he finished binding the struggling Nakuru in the dentist' chair.

Eriol smiled as Nakuru shrieked shamelessly. She was already making quite a scene in the quiet clinic of the dentist, shrieking in horror at her physical age of nineteen.

He calmly picked up a newspaper as he heard Nakuru's cries.

"Open your mouth," instructed the dentist patiently.

"Y-You're going to put that…that _thing_ in my mouth?!! Never!"

"Akizuki-san…" The patience of the dentist was reaching its end already.

"It's so long! And thick! What if I choke?!!" she demanded. Outside, people's eyes were wide already.

"Akizuki-san, the sooner you open your mouth, the sooner you can get up already."

"Slide it down my mouth easily then, ok?"

"Sure."

Eriol shook his head smilingly as some customers of the dentist began to discreetly leave the clinic, muttering. He looked back at the newspaper he was reading, but his mind was stubbornly echoing the words his servants gave him.

"Can there be…romantic possibilities for me and Daidouji-san?" he asked himself quietly.

If he would be honest with himself, he would be a hypocrite to say that he didn't like her – who could resist someone as sweet, kind, smart, thoughtful, and pretty as Daidouji Tomoyo?

But he would always push the thought at the back of his mind – he had always thought that it would be ungentlemanly of him to take advantage of their friendship. Tomoyo trusted him, and that trust meant too much to him.

It would be nice if there was even an element of truth in what his toothache-stricken servant said, but then, it was just like asking a long-nosed Pinocchio for the truth.

He was also wary of Tomoyo's addiction to pocketbooks. Perhaps, her fondness for him was only because he resembles the men she admires in those romances. 

The last thought struck him. It was the most possible of all the thoughts he came up with.

He folded the paper and turned to the receptionist. "How long will it take for her session to finish?"

"An hour perhaps, Sir," answered the woman courteously.

He got up. "I will just return here then after an hour."

He found himself walking back to the Daidouji mansion, one purpose in his mind.

"For the sake of my peace of mind, I want to settle the score with her," he decided. He brought out the recopy of the picture Spinel found in his bed from his wallet.  He smiled at the Tomoyo in the picture, cleared his throat, and began his rehearsal.

"Daidouji-san, it's been quite some time that we had been friends…close friends in fact…so I'm wondering…what…what do you think of me?" he tried, but then shook his head.

"Daidouji-san, I like you. Do you like me too?" He shook his head again. Too strong for him.

As he walked, people couldn't help but throw him a suspicious, sometimes amused look. They don't see gorgeous men talking to pictures while walking in the busy streets of Tomoeda everyday.

Finally, Eriol made it to the front gates of the Daidouji mansion. He cleared his throat, then marched inside. He was ready for the moment of truth.

He was ushered by the maid into the living room, but he asked the maid not to announce his arrival. He went to the mini-library where he often finds his friend.

And as sure as the sun rising in the east and Syaoran wearing something green, Tomoyo was seated comfortably on the carpeted floor, engrossed in yet another romance. On her lap was Spinel…reading a romance novel too? He silently wondered what the world is coming to.

She hadn't felt his presence yet, so he seized the chance to let himself get lost in the quiet beauty of the girl before him. Her dark, lustrous hair was braided loosely, framing her delicate features. Her expressive lilac eyes were languidly reading the lines in the book. He had to smile again, feeling the familiar ache of wanting to hold her close.

As her finger turned the next page of the pocketbook, her eyes caught him. "Eriol-kun?"

His mouth twitched. It was one of the few times that Tomoyo would call him by his first name – and all those few times were when he took her by surprise.

"Hi," he said awkwardly. "I'm sorry for disturbing your reading session."

"Eh? It's alright." She tossed the novel she was reading and showed him a seat. He felt a little flattered with such gesture – Tomoyo, a pocketbook lover, would quickly toss her novels aside just to entertain him.

"So how is Nakuru?" she asked even before he could blurt out the lines he had rehearsed awhile ago.

He was silent for a few moments, his eyes running on her face. He looked at the smile, and realized it was still the same. Nakuru was mistaken after all.

"Hiiragizawa-kun?" she asked again.

He could feel her inquisitive gaze at him, and Spinel's too. He shook his head slowly.

"Hmm…that bad?" She got up. "Wait, I'll fix you some snacks first."

The feline immediately flew to him. "Master, there's something strangely determined in you today."

"Spinel?"

"Hmm?"

He sighed deeply, then smiled bravely. "I'll most definitely tell her about my feelings today. I don't care anymore if she rejects me, but I think I want to be honest to her today."

The feline nodded approvingly just as Tomoyo came into the room cheerfully, a tray of snacks ready.

He took a deep breath and silently waited for the chance to start his confession.

**Conclusion up soon! Kyte-chan, hope u feel better already ^^**


	3. 3

As Tomoyo quietly served him the refreshments, Eriol gathered all the balls _swimming_ inside him…balls of courage, what were you all thinking???!!!

Anyway, this is Syaoran no Hime, bringing the conclusion of this plotless fluff…but first…"pabati" (greetings) portion again.

This chapter slash conclusion is lovingly dedicated to SVZ (my mankin reader whom I adore for being so sweet and kind and supportive) ^~^, lariza-chan (a sweet girl who deserves lots of hugs too), omi (eh ano kung sex-starved ang fave line ko? Wala lng kc c Hao kaya nde ako busog…isoli mo n cya, nananawagan lng po), takari-chan ( kudos! Saludo ako s iyo! Lagi kc akong Top Palakol nung nasa elem. p lng ako) and June-chan (thanks for the time u spend on reading my fics).

Romance Pocketbooks Say: The Conclusion

Spinel could feel the mounting tension within his master. His fists were clenched tightly, as if he was squeezing an infant's pacifier furiously. No, it had never seen its young mage master act that way- not even when he and Kaho parted ways, or Nakuru broke his much-toiled statue, or he was forced to watch Britney Spears' MTV marathon because the remote control of the TV was missing. It knew that its master just made the most difficult decision in his life –giving away his biggest, deepest secret. That he too was human, capable of loving too.

But to its dismay, Daidouji Tomoyo wasn't aware of what was happening to the boy before her.

"I'm sure Nakuru would be alright! I mean, she's a survivor! Remember the time when Touya last his patience on her and had thrown her down from the third floor of the university? Look at her, she could still walk and skip around!" said Tomoyo cheerfully.

"I'm not worried about Nakuru," he replied, clasping his hands together tensely.

"Y-You're worried about her dentist then?" she asked solemnly. "I'm sure Nakuru won't do anything that might anger him."

"Iie."

"Then-"

Spinel took the initiative to stand up and leave the two- it knew it would make the confession much easier for the mage.

Eriol smiled gratefully at the feline as it flew away.

"So why are you so worried then?" she wanted to know.

He looked up at her finally, his marine-blue eyes meeting her lilac ones. "Daidouji-san, honestly, do you think I am a boyfriend material?"

Tomoyo was shocked, to put it mildly. It wasn't like Eriol to be this straightforward! She silently checked the brand of the juice she mixed, wondering if she accidentally put something else on the drink, like muriatic acid or Chemical X. 

"I know it's an absurd question," said Eriol quickly, embarrassed. "Y-You don't have to answer it-"

She held her hand up. "Wait! I'll answer it…but you'll have to answer back my question too."

"Sure."

She stood up and took the playing cards on the bookshelf. She quickly shuffled the cards thrice, then placed it on the floor between them.

"I-I thought you were going to answer my question-" he said, puzzled.

"In due time," she promised as she counted five cards. "I read about this game somewhere. I'll place the cards on their backs, and you'll pick one. If you pick a black card, you can ask me anything. If you get the red suits, you will have to answer the question that I have for you."

"That's unfair! What if there's only one black suit there?"

"Take your chance then. Besides, where's your guts to take risks?" she asked, nudging him playfully. "Are you a man or a mouse?"

His eyes voiced out the latter. She giggled some more. "Even Mickey Mouse has more spunk than you do!"

"Alright, alright! I'll play along!" He took out the first card. Red.

She smiled sweetly. "Am I a girlfriend material?"

His eyes widened, then the next thing he knew, he was suffering from fits of cough. Damn, the havoc this girl could wreak in him!

Tomoyo tried to sigh, as if it was no big deal. A complete lie about what she was really feeling then – does her friend find that question so disgustingly cheap that he reacted that way?

"Hiiragizawa-kun, we don't have all day to let you finish coughing. Come on, just answer the question. It's just a simple yes or no!" she whined. 

He paused, then smiled. "Yes, you are definitely a girlfriend material."

"R-Really?" She couldn't stop the thrill and excitement that rushed into her voice when she heard his positive answer.

He frowned. "You don't believe me?"

"Supply your reasons then," she said.

"Because you're you, and anyone in the world would want to be the special someone of a great person like you," he explained.

She smiled quietly. "Your tongue can be lethally sweet if you want to. What a merciless weapon it will make against us women."

He smiled back, trying to keep the sadness away from his face. When people ask for truth, they wouldn't believe you. Honesty is so overrated.

"Next card," she announced.

He smiled, pleased. It was a black suit.

"My turn to ask."

"Don't ask silly things…like what's my waistline or what kind of sanitary napkin do I use."

"I won't, Daidouji-san," he promised. "Just tell me your answer regarding my original question: am I a boyfriend material?"

She paused shyly. Here he was asking her directly about things he should discuss only with people he was close too.

_So does that mean I'm close to him already too? _she wondered, feeling a little dizzy.

She silently shut her heart's speech out- it was embarrassing for Eriol to know that his friend was fantasizing on him.

But then, she just wanted to be true to herself.

"Yes," she said clearly, as if telling everyone that it was a fact of life, just like how the moon revolves around the earth or that gravity follows only one direction.

"Why?" he wanted to know.

She blinked, then shrugged. "Because you're you."

He chuckled. "You know, we have to make a rule on plagiarism of answers." He took out the third card. Black again. He grinned, immensely satisfied.

"You know, it's your lucky day," she remarked as she readied herself for his next question.

"Daidouji-san, have you fallen in love with a real man already? Not Squall Lionheart, not Tom Cruise, and not the men you meet in your romance novels, but a real Adam," he asked.

She laughed nervously. "I'm starting to notice the suspicious pattern of your interrogations. They're all about my lovelife!"

"Ah, Daidouji-san, you said it yourself-where is your guts?" he asked, grinning.

She bit her lip. Where did all the red suits go anyway? She was planning to be the one to know about his love life he often keeps in the dark. Now her grand scheme was backfiring against _her_- it was her love life that was getting exposed here!

"I'm wait_ing," he teased in a singsong voice.

"Hai, hai!" It was her turn to scrutinize the floor. "Y-Yes, I've fallen in love with a real Adam already."

He lost his smile. "Will you…will you tell me something about him?"

She felt her face turn crimson, but she managed to take hold of her Daidouji poise™ just in time. "I'll answer your question if the black suit is in the next card." Without waiting for his answer, she picked the second to the last card.

The Ace of Spades. She wanted to scream. It seemed that even the Lord of Poker Cards were conspiring against her too!

"Now as you've promised, Daidouji-san…" he said, beaming at her expectantly.

She sighed. Ah, a little confession wouldn't hurt. After all, Spinel gave her its blessing to this. To hell with romance pocketbook confessions!

"H-He…he is handsome…and kind…"

"Yes, because I'm sure Daidouji-san won't go for cruel, heartless guys," said Eriol. "The type who beats cute puppies and shuns pretty daisies and trips someone just because he feels like it." In a mumble, he added, "I'm not like that."

Her eyebrow arched, but she gave no comment. "…and, um…very wise and intelligent. He is thrifty with words because he chooses to spend them wisely," she continued.

"And…"he prompted.

"Ah! That's it! I think I flattered you enough already!" she sighed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"No, you haven't-" His words trailed off when he realized what she just said.

Tomoyo sighed again and took the initiative to pick out the last card. It was the Joker. She had to look up at him. "Now, Hiiragizawa-kun, since you were the last one who got to ask, you can make me do anything as a dare-" She gulped. It was a big mistake to meet his eyes- for now they were holding hers hostage.

"Eriol…Eriol-kun?" she managed to squeak when she saw that familiar mischievous twinkle in his eye. One she would see when he was about to pull a fast verbal trick on Spinel, or he was going to make Nakuru do something stupid, or just before he would quip something that could make Li's face a living palette of all the hues of red.

"I dare you then to stay still and close your eyes," he murmured, voice getting huskier.

She felt her heart skip a beat. Romance pocketbooks say that when men start to say that, it would mean they were planning to…

"Master Eriol!!!!" cried Nakuru as she marched into the room, unable to be stopped anymore by the struggling Spinel. "Master, my tooth is ok now!!!"

Tomoyo's eyes flapped open in surprise. She turned to the servant. "N-Nakuru?"

Eriol exhaled sharply, as if trying to contain his irritation. "That's…good." _Now get out!_

"Ah, let's celebrate! Master, let's buy a gallon of rocky road ice cream!"

"Suit yourself," muttered Eriol, tossing her his wallet. Immediately he regretted it- it was as if he just turned over his money to Alibaba et al. His wallet was empty within a minute, but at least Spinel and Nakuru weren't there anymore.

"Ne, Hiiragizawa-kun, don't you think you should have not permitted someone who just came from the dentist' office to feast on a gallon of sweets?" she asked curiously.

He chuckled. "Nakuru has always been the exception to the rule in the gastronomic universe." His smile widened. "Mou, Daidouji-san?"

"Hmm?"

Without prelude, he cupped her face with his hands and kissed her suddenly. She was taken by surprise at first, but his gentle, teasing way of delighting her made her respond. No one taught her, it was instinct. Just like when she loved him secretly, no one prodded her, not even the romance novels she cherished. It was instinct. It was magic. It was love.

When they parted to catch their breaths, Eriol flashed him a quick, boyish grin. "Was that as good as the ones you read in your romance pocketbooks?"

"Hmmm…well…yes…but it's like M&M®."

"How so? It melts in your mouth not in your hand?"

"Iie." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just can't get enough."

"My thoughts exactly," murmured Eriol as he lowered his face towards her again.

Nakuru's head popped into the room. "Anyone want a serving of ice cream here?"

Eriol looked up, smiled languidly at his servant, and in a cheerful voice said, "I'm giving you three seconds to vanish from my sight or I'll send Yue over here."

"Yipes!" The moon servant disappeared as quickly as it came.

His eyes smiled lovingly at her. "So where were we again?"

She laughed quietly. "Who cares?"

"Yeah." And without prelude again, he claimed her mouth once more.

_This_ was better than all of the romance pocketbook scenes she had ever read.

**end**

_Syao-chan is asking again all E+T ficcers to support the upcoming E+T Fanfic Contest (in relation to the E+T Anniv on Sept.09). Visit the site in my profile for details._


End file.
